The tale of Eiji Endo
by The Jinchruiki Jokester
Summary: This story takes place in the naruto universe about 10 years after the events of the current story.
1. Chapter 1

**The new era**

It is a new era of peace in Konaha as well as the rest of the world. The fifth and what is to be believed as the final Great Ninja war is over. The Akatsuski have finally been stamped out and the Jinchuricki have passed their tailed beasts down three generations. Ninja are still needed for various reasons however. Not to say violence is non existent. But instead of war there is the International Ninja Tournament, where nations chose representatives to participate in various open combat missions for prestige, bragging rights and other interesting items….

The A.N.B.U. black ops have changed their policy of constant service. Due to the era of peace members are required to have three months of consecutive service and two months off duty thus rotating fresh shinobi….

But even in this golden age of peace there are still rumors….

The return of the Akatsuki….

A war lead by Jinchuricki ….

These are just a few of the rumors that travel on the breath of the wind….

**Chapter 1**

"It was the anniversary of little sister MoMo's death…. July 10th…and I was to return to the Village hidden in the sand…where she and I had lived. I moved to Konaha after her death to escape the painful memories." -Eiji Endo's thoughts

Eiji Endo promptly headed to the Hokage's office to receive his mission, normal he could be found in various parts of the village playing practical jokes and goofing off but when duty calls he is quick to answer.

"I'm Ginei Morakawa" the tall ninja announced.

"He will be you back up on this mission" Hokage Haruto said.

"Excellent. I'm Eiji Endo" Eiji replied cheerfully as Hokage Haruto tossed him the mission scroll.

"This is a basic B rank mission. The scroll you are looking for is a large scroll that contains several…jutsu that we wouldn't want the Sand village to get a hold of before the tournament" The Hokage hinted.

As they left the village Eiji's partner told him more about himself. Ginei was an explosive expert and a great taijustsu artist. This was a comfort to Eiji considering his average taijutsu. Eiji also learned that Ginei was very proud of his mission record never having failed one in his entire career. Their mission was a simple 'snatch and grab'….Enter the Village undetected and retrieve a jutsu scroll from the Kazekage's office. The scroll was never meant for the sand village to even know about let alone get a hold of. So to prevent any unsavory feelings they were to get it back as soon as possible.

"Our intel states that the Kazeage hasn't seen the scroll yet. This means he won't miss it once we grab it." Eiji told his teammate.

The rehearsed the plan repetitively on thee long five day journey to the Sand Village, the whole time Eiji's anxiety to return to the first place he had ever called home was building steadily inside him. The duo reached the village at midnight of the fifth night as had been planned.

"Ready?" Eiji asked Ginei.

"Born Ready" He replied confidently

Ginei blew small hole in the village wall with a low flash explosive and the two quietly entered the village and avoided the various sentries on the way to the Kazekage's office without much trouble at all, but once inside the office …it was a whole other mission. The Kazekgae, Eiji's Father, wasn't expected to be in his office at such a late hour. The air was obviously tense. The Kage stood looking at the two leaf ninja as they stood staring at him. Nobody dared make the first move. Ginei slowly scanned the room. The large scroll in the corner was defiantly the one that was to be brought back were. Quickly Eiji threw a paper flash bomb and detonated it. Ginei grabbed the scroll and te both of them tried to get out of the village as soon as possible. However they didn't get far before the Kage of the Sand caught up to them.

"Go… I'll hold him off" Ginei said confidently

"Don't be Foolish. You? Hold off a Kage? Not a chance in hell." The Kazekage bellowed out. "I'd guess you are not any higher in rank then a chunin."

"How did you know?" Ginei said startled that his bluff was called.

"Your entry into my village was sloppy and blundering," Eiji's Father said "certainly not the work of an experienced ninja."

"Ginei-San… lets go…you can't take my Dad on" Eiji prodded

"Just cover me will ya?" Ginei growled

"Son we still need to steelt things about your sister's death," The Sand Kage announced " so don't get any ideas about running off"

The air was still… Eiji waited for the right moment and in a flash preformed the hand seals necessary for his flame fang jutsu…Horse, Tiger, Dragon, and Tiger once more. With a deep breath he exhaled his charka and formed the giant flame like mouth that was to swallow the enemy, Ginei used this moment to attack. Seeing this as the opening he was making for Eiji, he retreated to the Hidden leaf but not before learning the jutsu held in the scroll.

Various information about the inferno style such as use, background and useful tips about the styles workings.

2. Name: Wind Blade Jutsu

Type: wind

Hand seals: 5: Rooster, dragon, horse, dragon and rat

Use: after performing the hand seals use blade as wind gusts origin and means of directing the attack

Name: Black Fireball jutsu

Type: inferno style

Hand seals 4: Dragon, Horse, Dragon and Sheep

Use: Draw blood and exhale fire charka over the sheep and seal to create the black fire. Use as a normal exhaled fire jutsu.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The whole way back home Eiji's mine kept wondering back to Ginei risking his life over a B ranked mission like that. Eiji finally did return the scroll to the Hokage and told him about Ginei's sacrifice. The Hokage himself seemed puzzled about the whole situation as well. Eiji spent the rest of the month on te edge of the village's forest training grounds practicing, adapting and perfecting the jutsu he memorized from the scroll that he took back from the Sand Village. However no matter how hard he tried the perfection of the jutsu was just out of his reach. What Eiji didn't know was that Hokage Haruto was watching him the whole time.

"Eiji-Kun! You're doing it wrong. You can't be stingy with your chakra… you have to give your all." The Hokage called out.

"Haruto-San how…long have…you?" Eiji was puzzled

"Long enough to know what your doing wrong" was the Haruto's reply.

The Hokage stepped forward…then in a flash there was a flood of red chakra coming from the Hokage. Eiji was utterly terrified. He had heard of the Jinchuricki but never seen one. He had no idea that his own village's kage was one.

"No! I-….It can't be…get…get way from me!" Eiji shouted in fright.

"Don't be afraid I have me. I can control it. It is still me." Haruto reasoned

As Eiji backed up he was still in disbelief. He knew if Haruto was actually a monster he wouldn't be hokage. Eiji slowly stood up. Hokage Haruto preformed the jutsu flawlessly. Eiji stood back in disbelief; He couldn't understand how the Hokage managed to perform the jutsu by just watching him. But then again that's what makes him the strongest ninja in Konaha he thought.

"Well enough of this. Its time to introduce you to your new squad" The Hokage said as he dusted him self off.

"A New squad? Why?" asked Eiji.

"You have been promoted to Jonin. Seeing as how you have finally completed the required amount of missions…the last one being the one you needed to elevate your status" The leaf kage answered.

He whistled and two ninja came out of the woods. One was a tall male with black hair and brown eyes. He seemed like an uptight stickler for the rules just by the look of him. He was wearing a black cloak that covered every thing but his head and feet. With him was a girl about 5'10". She had blue eyes and blonde hair pulled back into a pony tail. Her bangs covered her headband. She was wearing an A.N.B.U. uniform minus the mask.

"I'm Takayoshi Isaye pleasure to meet you Eiji-San" Takayoshi said in a stiff militaristic manner

"I'm Kimiko Hatake…I know what you're thinking…and yes Kakashi Hatake is my grandfather." Kimiko announced in a some what rehearsed way the was perky and cheerful none the less

"Eiji Endo nice to meet both of you" Eiji said nervously while smiling and scratching the back of his head.

After the introductions the three decided to get to know each other better over some ramen, so they headed to the ramen bar, Eiji used to work at on the south side of town. They had a good time and some hardy laughs, except Takayoshi who never utter more then a small laugh under his breath. The whole time Eiji was pulling his" Konaha famous" practical jokes which seemed to amuse Kimiko and annoy Takayoshi. All in all the three started to forge a friendship that would withstand some of the most taxing events any of them had yet to face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

No more then a week had passed before the team was called into the Hokage's office. The three had bonded quite well only having been together about a week. They all seemed to get along quite well. Especially Takayoshi and Kimiko, this was strange because of their polar opposite personalities. Eiji simply disregarded this strange happening as a case of 'opposites attract'. Upon the arrival of the squad the Hokage addressed them.

"Thank you three for accepting this errand." Haruto said as he spoke to the group.

"Errand? You mean this isn't an official mission?" Takayoshi blurted.

"I don't know how it worked in the village hidden in the rain Takayoshi-San, but ninja here are also peace keepers and right now I need you three to apprehend a trouble maker." Was the Hokage's stern response.

"Yes Lord Hokage." Takayoshi said bowing his head to show he had not meant any disrespect to the Hokage.

"Rain village?" thought Eiji "he never told me anything about being from the village hidden in the rain..."

The Leaf kage explained there mission. They were to apprehend the town trouble maker 'the fire dragon of the leaf'. Recently she had been quiet and had not drawn to much attention to herself with any over the top antics; however she was currently on one of her village famous trouble making streaks. She was said to be sited at the town market causing trouble and harassing the local boys. The team headed straight there and their target was sighted. The slender sixteen year old with creamy colored skin and long black hair with the end of her hair tied in a red bow and bangs going across her forehead was snacking on some cookies and coarsely flirting with the teenage boys of the village. The team approached her slowly and casually surrounded the girl with out her noticing. When she looked up from the cookies she was wolfing down she noticed the three shinobi. She promptly dropped the cookies and took off thinking she was about to be arrested. As she ran from the three she knocked over carts, stalls and anything she could to try to separate her form Takayoshi, Kimiko, and Eiji.

"You'll never catch me. Y'all are to damn slow!" She said with joy

"I'll go ahead and cut her off." Eiji said as he sped up.

Kimiko and Takayoshi easily dodged, vaulted over, and spun around the clutter the girl left in her wake. The girl with the red ribbon seemed to be having the time of her life. She was looking back to make sure the two shinobi were still giving chase and when she noticed they showed no signs of giving up she sped up and looked forward just to be stopped dead, Eiji's index finger a half inch from her forehead. He then lightly poked her.

"Gotcha." Eiji said with a playful smile.

"He is unreal…there is no way he is that freakin fast!" she thought to her self as she was brought to the Hokage's office.

She struggled the whole way and was loud and obnoxiously flirting with Eiji.

Upon arrival in the Hokage's office the girl immediately went silent. Thinking she was in trouble she closed her mouth with no intention of opening it up to explain herself.

"I'm glad you found her. Reinforce Yukimura, my girl, you are not in trouble. I was just hoping I could have your assistance." The Hokage said in his usually regal way.

"Sorry, grandpa Kage but I'm not in the mood." She said with a smirk.

"You do not address the Hokage like that!" Takayoshi barked.

"You guys calm down!" Kimiko said in her worried way.

With this Reinforce decided she had had enough and quickly fled the office via the window. As the girl left Takayohsi gave a quite smirk as if to say good riddance. Haruto, disappointed, sat down and seemed to give up on the girl. Kimiko was trying to reason with Takayoshi when Eiji rushed out after her. He wasn't able to find her before she reeked more havoc. Havoc such as raiding the market and bakery and starting a large up roar at the south side ramen bar. When Eiji finally caught up to Reinforce she was sitting on the roof of the ice cream shop.

"Found you." Eiji said as he approached Reinforce.

"How?" She asked quite surprised.

"This little fellow right here lead me straight to you." Eiji responded pointing to the cat at his feet.

"Oh…" Reinforce said as she said as she gently stroked the cat with a loving and tender look in her eyes.

"So you wanna do some explaining?" Eiji lobbied

"Well I mean…I only act out cause when I was about eight…well my parents left me…because of these." She said with a scratchy voice that was on the verge of tears as she pointed to her eyes.

And for the first time Eiji noticed her blood red eyes.

"Reinforce, are you a …a Jinchuricki?" Eiji said in shock.

"No stupid," Reinforce said giving Eiji a friendly punch in the arm," and call me Rein. Reinforce is to ….ugh masculine to me…Anyway what is you're story, cutie?"

"Cutie? Nice…well my parents don't want me…My father is The Kazekage in the Hidden Sand Village and my mother…well she is high in the council there. They think I was responsible for letting my little sister, MoMo, die when we were young." Eiji said his smile fading with each second he took to remember his past in the Sand Village.

"Oh ….so we are kinda the same …ya? We are both some damned miserable kids." Rein said with a hint of happiness in her voice.

"You got quite a mouth on you for such a pretty girl." Eiji said coyly

"Shut up!" Rein said with a huge smile on her face and a slight blush.

She knew she was no longer alone. He knew she was something special. The spent the rest of that night together at Eiji's loft. They were laughing, smiling, bonding and becoming great friends. Before ether one of them had noticed it they had drifted to sleep. Rein was in Eiji's arms and they had formed a bond that was much more than a friendship.


End file.
